The Charm
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: On her wedding day Lindsay remembers where her favorite charm on her bracelet comes from.


**Ok so this isn't my first fan fiction far from it. But it is my first one for this fandom. (I'm normally found in the NCIS Tate area) Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: The only characters who are mine are the two nameless characters who are only there to carry the story along all others are not mine. **

* * *

No matter how many times she said it to herself it sounded weird. Not the name it self per say she was used to that how could she not be, she'd been saying it in some form or another for some reason or another for the last three years. No what was weird was hearing her name before it. It wasn't that she didn't like it quite the opposite rather she loved it just as much as the man who said name belonged to. It was just something she would have to get used to, which she would just like she had gotten used to the nickname he had insisted on giving her.

She played with the charm on her bracelet; it had started out as a necklace he had given her. It was a skyscraper well the Empire state building to be precise that was engraved on the back with the word cowboy. She smirked and remembered when he had given it to her.

**~Flash back~**

It was Christmas well to be honest it was the week before; Lindsay Monroe looked over at her boyfriend how he had talked her into coming here on her only free hour today she didn't know. All she knew was that now that they were here, there was no way in haties or any other mythological place that she was going to go through with his crazy idea. _I hate needles at the best of times why would I have some maniac stab me with them for fun_ she thought.

"No Danny this is nuts you know I don't like needles you laugh every time I have to get one for work, why would I get one or one hundred for the fun of it? Besides I have to be back at the lab in 50 or so minutes, Mac would kill me if I was late." She said. Danny Messer laughed and looked up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Montana it's not that bad, and Mac knows where you are how do you think I got you an hour lunch break?" he asked laughing and took her hand. Lindsay eyed him cautiously _this coming from the man who when I walked in ten minutes before winced yeah right not that bad he has to be kidding himself _she thought.

"Even so, no I love you Danny I do but no, nothing could make me get a tattoo" she said and laughed as she realized what she said had rhymed.

"See what you made me do- ARGH!" she shook her head and looked over at him with a glare he was smirking.

"Linds it's ok if you don't want to do it that's fine. You're my little poet and you didn't even know it" he said with a wink. Lindsay glared at him and ignored him for the rest of their time there.

"Oh come on it was funny" said Danny as they walked down the street. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. He went to say something when a store caught his eye, taking Lindsay by the hand he dragged her inside, and up to the counter.

"Hi can I help you with something?" the clerk asked Danny smiled and nodded the women swooned and lent on the counter a little more, Lindsay rolled her eyes she knew Danny wouldn't do anything with the women, infact she would know soon enough she was being played and that the man she was trying to flirt with was very much taken by the women behind him who happened to be a detective with the crime lab and was on her lunch break.

"I'm looking for a charm and a necklace" he said looking down at the glass case below him.

"What are you looking for maybe I can help" said the women Lindsay smirked there it was the 'I'll do anything for you' voice.

"I need a charm of a building preferably one from here in the city, with the back wide enough for an engraving" he said the women smiled and walked away for a minute. She came back a few minutes later with two charms.

"We have these two in stock, both of the empire state building, I took the liberty of putting them on chains for you, they're both find gold" she said batting her eyelids, Lindsay shook her head she's be disappointed in a minute, normally she hated seeing people flirt with him so openly when she was there but she had to give the women a break she didn't know he had a girlfriend, and that said girlfriend was standing right in front of her.

"Montana come here which one do you like more?" he asked pulling Lindsay up to him wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Lindsay pointed out the one closest to her.

"I'll have that one thank you, do you do engravings as well?" he asked the women behind the counter looked shocked and a little hurt she nodded and pointed to a man sitting behind a small wall, she turned back and glared at Lindsay who sighed it was always the same, when women found out that he was taken.

"How long would it take to get cowboy engraved on it?" he asked the women shrugged and said she would go and ask.

"What are you up too?" Lindsay asked folding her arms and looking up at him.

"Well you wouldn't get a tattoo, and if you had cared to look at what mine was you would see that it's a small wheat field with the word Montana. I was kind of hoping you would get something to do with New York." He said taking her hand and playing with it; Lindsay smiled and bit her lip.

"You know how corny that's sounds right?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yes I do and if you tell Flack I'll full on deny I said anything" he said Lindsay laughed and nodded.

"I really should be going I need to get some food before I head back" she said Danny nodded.

"Ok, I'll see if I can pick it up later then I'll walk you back" he said he went to go and ask the women if he could pick it up later when she appeared in front of them again.

"Here you go he had a free few minutes before lunch" she said again glaring at Lindsay Danny smirked and took the necklace grinning as Lindsay turned around so he could put it on her.

"You like?" he asked she nodded and held the charm in her hand.

"I love it much better then a tattoo" she said turning around she tip toed to kiss him on the cheek.

**--**

"Linds earth to Montana you ready?" Danny Messer asked a startled Lindsay looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I was just remembering when you gave me this" she said letting go of the charm.

"What that or the original?" Danny asked Lindsay smiled sadly.

"The Original it's a much better memory" she said taking his hand in hers the coolness of their new wedding bands tickling her skin.

"If we ever catch that scum bag Linds I swear I'll do more then arrest him" he said Lindsay smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"I know, I think Mac has the same idea he knows how special it was" she said they looked up as some one called their names the photographer who they had been waiting on had finally arrived.

"Look natural at first candid shots are easier when done first" said the tall gangerly Danny smiled and nodded.

"I have another charm for your bracelet, I think you will like it" he said pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to show her that it was a tiny set of dog tags.

"It says cowboys Montana" he said knowing she would try and read the tiny engraving. She smiled up at him as he took out his own dog tags.

"Read what's on the back" he said she turned it over on the back was another engraving 'Montana's cowboy' grinning she tip toed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Love you cowboy" she said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head under his chin.

"Love you too Montana"


End file.
